Inazuma Eleven (manga)
is a science fiction soccer manga series by Ten'ya Yabuno based on the Nintendo DS videogame series ''of the same title. It has been published by Shogakukan in CoroCoro Comic since the June 2008 issue. The manga series won the 2010 Kodansha Manga Award in the Children's Manga category. An anime series based on the manga and videogame series began airing on the TV Tokyo network on October 5, 2008. The series was produced by Level-5 in conjunction with TV Tokyo and OLM. The series also aires on TVB in Hong Kong, Modern Nine TV in Thailand, Tooniverse in South Korea, Cartoon Network in India Taiwan, Australia and New Zealand, Rai 2 in Italy since June 14, 2010. Summary of Anime Plot The main character, Endou Mamoru, is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born. Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji moves to Endou's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. From there, Endou meets players from all around as he and his team play their own soccer. Characters (based on Anime) *' (Mark Evans) (Captain, Goal Keeper, Libero)' - Mamoru is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke, and keeps training notebooks that his grandfather wrote, which includes hissatsu techniques. People around him call him a soccer maniac due to his love for soccer. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're enemy or ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may be at disadvantage, he always find a way to bring his teammates to victory. His techniques include the God Hand (which later evolves into the True God Hand), the Majin the Hand, the Fist of Justice (which evolved into a libero technique, the Megaton Head), the Hammer of Wrath,and Outer Dimension Hand. *' (Axel Blaze) (Forward)' - He is the ace striker and voice of reason of the team. His sister, Yuka is in a coma because of Kageyama's interference to stop him from play against Teikoku Academy. He keeps an amulet made by his sister, and makes a promise with her to stop playing soccer, but when he sees that his passion for the game is strong, he changes that promise to become the champion of the Soccer Frontier. Later, Yuka wakes up from a coma, and he began to play soccer more freely with his teammates. Gouenji joins up with the others to play against teams around the world. He becomes close friends with Endou, Fubuki,and Kido as the story progresses. His known techniques are the Fire Tornado (which evolves into the Fire Tornado Remastered), Bakunetsu Storm, and then Bakunetsu Screw. He also forms a combo technique with Kabeyama called the Inazuma Drop, one with Endou called the Inazuma One and a combination of the two called the Inazuma One Drop. Other combos techniques include Crossfire with Fubuki, Tiger Storm with Toramaru and Dragon Tornado with Sameoka. He also forms one of the foundations of the combo techniques in the team. *' (Jude Sharp) (Midfielder)' - He wears goggles and a red cape. Originally from Teikoku. The reason why he plays for Teikoku is for his sister, Haruna Otonashi. He was forced to win 3 constructive soccer championships in order to be with her again, so he decided not to contact her for 6 years, leading Otonashi to believe she gets in his way. After seeing Kageyama's wrongdoings, he and the rest of Teikoku quit. Eventually, Kidou joins Endou's team, changing his cape to blue. He is mostly the strategist of the team. In Raimon Middle School, he is close friends with Endou and Gouenji and he can do combinations with Endou and Gouenji called the Inazuma Break. Other combination techniques include Emperor Penguin No.2, Death Zone and Death Zone 2. Individual hissatsu techniques also include Illusion Ball. *' (Nathan Swift) (Midfielder)' - Originally a member of the track club team, Kazemaru is convinced by Endou of becoming player of the soccer team, because the team needed 4 more players for their match against; if Endou could not get them the soccer club would be closed. Kazemaru is finally convinced by the promise of fighting a lot of stronger players, altogether with Endou fighting spirit. During the FFI arc, he learns two new moves called the Banana Shoot and the Dance of the Wind God. In the latest episode he is put as captain, this is when Endou can't make it to the game when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou were helping the Italian team with a problem that was caused by Kageyama. *' (Jack Wallside) (Defender)' - Despite his height is a really shy person, sometimes even disappearing before a match, with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Most of the times Endou has to help him overcome his fears. He respect Endou very much.In the match against Wild Junior he and Gouenji perfect a move called the Inazuma Drop and later he masters a defensive techniques on his own, The Wall and The Mountain. *' (Kevin Dragonfly) (Forward)' - Self-proclaimed ace striker of the team, he had troubles with Gouenji for that position. Later, he accepts Gouenji and acquires new techniques, like the Dragon Crash and Wyvern Crash, and combining with Gouenji to form Dragon Tornado. After Gouenji left, and Fubuki was brought in in his stead, he initially had trouble accepting Fubuki as he strongly felt that Gouenji shouldn't be replaced and the ace-striker seat was rightfully Gouenji's. However, he later overcame it, with Endou's help, with the belief that they were strengthening the team so that when Gouenji came back, the team would be good enough for him. He has a combination hissatsu technique with Fubuki—Wyvern Blizzard and with Goenji-Dragon Tornado. *' (Bobby Shearer) (Defender)' - He used to live in America with Aki, but he did not care for soccer because of an accident involving one of his best friends. He used to be in Teikoku until he came to Raimon to spy, and saw everyone working hard. He then decided to join the Raimon Soccer Club. With Endo, he feels that he can keep up with him, unlike his friend, Ichinose, and the others at Teikoku. He quits being a spy when Fuyukai, the coach and another spy from Teikoku, planned to blow up the bus they were using. Later, he and Ichinose joins the American Team in the FFI arc but maintains close relationship with the team members of the Raimon Eleven. He has a defensive technique known as Killer Slide and his combination hissatsu techniques are Death Zone 2 and The Phoenix. *' (Erik Eagle) (Midfielder)'- Ichinose is childhood friends with Domon and Aki. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment, leaving Aki and Domon to think that he died. Through rehabilitation treatment, and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Aki and became a member of Endou's team. Aki describes Ichinose similar to Endou. Together with Endou and Domon, he tries to recreate the Tri-Pegasus, and it evolves to The Phoenix. Later though, in the FFI arc, he returns to America to join his team. He is apparently quite famous in the soccer world, often known as the Field Magician. His individual hissatsu technique include, Spinning Shoot and Flame Dance. *' (Silvia) (Manager)' - Aki is the team manager. She used to play soccer but stops after experiencing a horrible trauma. She has a crush on Endou Mamoru. *' (Celia Hills) (Manager)' - Originally from the school paper, after seeing Raimon play against Teikoku, she became a big fan and decided to be a manager. She is the sister of Yuuto Kido, however, has not had any contact with him for 6 years. *' (Nelly Raimon) (Manager)' - She is the daughter of the chairman of the school and is the student body council presidant. She becomes a manager because of Endou's passion for soccer. She is shown to have a romantic interest in Endou and strongly believes that he is the best goalkeeper around. She later leaves the team under the pretence of going abroad to study, but it is later revealed that she was in fact, investigating the case of the accident involving Endou's Grandfather, Daisuke. *' (Tim "Timmy" Sanders) (Defender)'-Another of Endo's teammates, usually plays as defender. He's also one of the smallest of the Raimon Eleven. His individual technique is Kung Fu Head, later does a combination technique with Shishido called Shooting Star when both of them were in the Dark Emperors at the end of season two. *' (David Evans) (Supporter, Goal Keeper)'-Endo's grandfather and the original Inazuma Eleven's goalkeeper. He is admired by Endo Mamoru. He was involved in an accident, which was caused by Kageyama, a man obsessed with vengeance, on the way to the district finals, and everyone believes that he died in the accident. His whereabouts are still unknown. *' (Steve Grim) (Midfielder)'-Another of Endo's teammates, he usually plays as a defender but sometimes he goes to being forward. *' (William "Willy" Glass) (Forward)'-A little pretentious. Megane joined the team before they played against Teikoku Academy claiming himself to be "the hero who saves the team". But when he saw his teammates fall one after another, he ran off, abandoning the uniform. Ever since he's almost always on the bench. Megane has a habit of calling catchy names for his teammates techniques, example he was the one who called Someoka's first technique Dragon Crash. He later becomes a Manager. *' (Jim Shadow) (Defender)'-Kageno joined the team to help and get people to know him. He has a dark aura and very negative at peoples comments. His teammates revere him but Kageno's always willing to help. *' (Sam Kincaid) (Midfielder)'- Another one of Endo's teammates. Shishido is a versatile and often does little of everything. *' (Maxwell "Max" Carson) (Midfielder)'-Another one of Endo's teammates. He excels at all sports, was involved in many other sport clubs. Max joined the soccer club to help. He is often seen wearing a pink and blue cat-design cap. At a sleepover training camp, it is also revealed that he wears a different hat to sleep. *' (Tod Ironside) (Defender)'-Like Shourin, Kurimatsu is one of the shortest members of the team, has a buck tooth and a bandage across his nose. His hair resembles that of the X-Men character Wolverine (comics). Kurimatsu along with Kabeyama are best describe as a comedy duo. 　 *' (Victoria 'Tori') (Defender)'- She is the daughter of the prime minister and the captain of the 11 in black, she joined the Inazuma Caravan in episode 29 to battle against Gemini Storm. Her move is "the Tower" but later in the series does a technique with Kogure and Tsunami called "The Perfect Tower". *' (Shawn Frost) (Midfielder)'- When the Raimon Eleven team first meets him, he is the captain of Hakuren Junior High School's Soccer club in Hokkaido and is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven from episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy. He is afraid of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when on the offensive on the soccer field. He wants to be perfect and believes that he can only do so if he continues to be one with his brother. However later on, with Gouenji and the others' help, he realises he can be perfect just by playing with others as a team and his brother's personality fades away. His secret techniques include Eternal Blizzard, Wolf's Legend and Ice Ground (which later evolves into Snow Angel). He can also do combination techniques, such as Crossfire with Gouenji and Thunder Beast with Hijikata. Further on in the story, Fubuki becomes a member of Inazuma Japan for the Football Frontier International (FFI). Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in a match with Korea's Fire Dragon team during the Asia finals and he is taken off the team. He eventually returns to substitute Kurimatsu. *' (Sneaky Scotty) (Defender)'-Kogure is a small character with a prankster attitude. From Cloister Divinity Junior High in Kyoto, he was often off the team most of the time due to his lack of trust towards others and his pranks. However he joined the Inazuma Caravan due to Haruna's urging. Kogure joined in the nick of time when Epsilon attacked his school. Kogure's most noted technique is Senpuujin, later does a technique with Touko and Tsunami called The Perfect Tower when they went up against Genesis the second time. *' (Sue) (Forward)'- Rika is on a girl's soccer team in Osaka. She first appeared when the Raimon Eleven came to Osaka believing that Aliea Academy had a base somewhere hidden in an amusement park that was somewhere in Osaka. When Rika first met Ichinose she immediately went head-over-heels for him and claiming him to be her husband after he eat her "Lovey-Dovey-Dish" which was just a simple Okonomiyaki that she made. She joined the Inazuma Caravan to help them against their second match with Epsilon. After their match with Epsilon, Rika decided to stay on the team hoping to be with Ichinose. She also calls him "Darling". Although she wants to and keeps on insisting on it, she has never done Butterfly Dream with Ichinose before. Her technique is Rose Splash and later does a technique with Touko called Butterfly Dream. *' (Hurley) (Defender)'- Tsunami loves to surf and is the oldest in the team, 15. Tsunami originally didn't know anything about soccer at first, until he released a powerful shoot at his first meeting with Endou called Tsunami Boost. He began to take more interest in soccer and joined his school's soccer team. He later joined Inazuma Eleven to defeat Aliea Academy and then Inazuma Japan in the FFI Arc. His individual hissatsu techniques include The Typhoon and he has a combination technique with Touko and Kogure called Perfect Tower. *' (Darren) (Midfielder, Goalkeeper)'- He is a big fan of Endou, and also the second goalkeeper of Inazuma Japan. Tachimukai originally played midfielder, but changed to Goalkeeper because of his great admiration for Endou. He was able to master God Hand just by watching tons of videos of Endou performing it. He also master Majin the Hand by copying Endou and training. He joined Inazuma Eleven to defeat Aliea Academy and returned to his home town after they defeated Aliea Academy. He came back to join Inazuma Japan in the FFI Arc. His Hissatsu Techniques also include Mugen the Hand and Maou the Hand. *' (Xavier Blitz) (Midfielder)'- Growing up in an orphanage, the only 'parent' he knew of was an elderly man who frequently visited the orphanage. Later, the children in the orhanage start learning soccer and are manipulated by the elderly man who in vengeance-hungry, uses a meteor that enhances human capabilities on the children. He is shown to love his 'father' a lot and goes through pain for him, like when he released the limiter, knowing that afterwards they would experience excruciating pain, and also shielding him from a ball, which in anger, one of the children kicked at his 'father'. He was originally the captain of The Genesis but later joined Inazuma Japan for the FFI Arc. His Alias is Gran, which those who were from Aliea Academy, other than Reize/Midorikawa, still call him. His hissatsu shoot is Ryusei Blade (Meteor Blade), which later evolved to Ryusei Blade V2. He also does a combination hissatsu technique with Gouenji and Toramaru, Grand Fire Ignition. *' (Jordan Greenway) (Midfielder)'- He is the captain of Gemini Storm, the second rank team of Aliea Academy. He pretended to be an alien, and often used sayings beginning with: "Earth has this saying, '....'" His team lost to Raimon Eleven. Later, it is revealed that he improves and is better than those in the first rank team, Epsilon. After joining Inazuma Japan with Hiroto, it is also shown that he constantly overstrains himself as he wants to get stronger. Later on in the FFI Arc, he leaves the team with Fubuki. His individual hissatsu techniques are Astro Break and Lightning Accel. References External links *[http://www.inazuma.jp/ ''Inazuma Eleven Series] (meta series official site) *Inazuma World *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/inazuma/ TV Tokyo Inazuma Eleven site] * * * Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Children's manga Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:TVB Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (Children) Category:Association football anime and manga Category:Anime films Category:Inazuma Eleven es:Inazuma Eleven (manga) ko:이나즈마 일레븐 (애니메이션) it:Inazuma Eleven (manga) ms:Inazuma Eleven (manga) ja:イナズマイレブン (アニメ) pt:Inazuma Eleven (anime) th:นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า